Enfrentamiento en la Liga Kalos
by Wr-Sebas04
Summary: Luego de perder la liga pokémon de su región, Lion a viajado para hacerse más fuerte, demostrarlo y desafiar al Alto Mando, pero antes tiene que derrotar a otros quienes tambien estan en busca de la fuerza o solo buscan cumplir sus sueños en la región Kalos. ¿Quien alcanzará sus metas y será el campeón de Kalos? Combate pokémon en historia alterna al anime.


**Hola que tal, aqui presento** **mi** **pequeño** **proyecto.**

 **E** **sto no es más que un fragmento de una historia en progreso** **totalmente mía.**

 **Me basaré bastante en el anime.**

 **No soy autor de la portada ni de pokémon o sus personajes.**

 **Cualquier consejo para mejorar lo agradecería mucho.**

 **Si veo que les gusta o entran las ganas lo continuaré pero de momento esto es todo.**

 **¡Bien! ¡empezemos!**

_

El sol brillaba sobre el estadio de combates de la Liga Kalos, con miles de fanáticos y entrenadores de la región en las tribunas de una de las ligas más competitivas del mundo pokémon, debido tanto al nivel de los entrenadores como el poder que se conseguía de la Mega Evolución descubierta en la región. La competencia había llegado a las rondas finales, donde solo quedaban los mejores de todos los participantes que consiguieron las medallas de gimnasio de la región, y en el encuentro del día se enfrentaban dos candidatos a ganar el título de campeón.

Uno de ellos se encontraba en el cuarto preparatorio, sentado con la mirada baja en preparación mental para su siguiente combate. El chico de camiseta blanca, chaleco negro con gris, pantalón largo azul, zapatillas rojo y gris, con una bufanda y gorro rojo con el símbolo de pokéball a su costado. Utilizaba el sobrenombre de Daymond con los demás, pero su nombre real y para sus amigos era Lion, originario de Sinnoh vino de un viaje especial por Unova, a participar en la Liga Kalos con la meta de demostrar ser el entrenador más fuerte de la región y regresar a su región natal para desafiar al Alto Mando y volverse Campeón de la Liga Sinnoh.

En su mano sostenía una pokéball que en su interior contenía a su compañero con el que inició todo su viaje, y dándole una mirada de nostalgia e inseguridad a la misma le empezó a hablar.

-Lo siento mi querido amigo, se que el rival es muy fuerte pero en caso de ganar no puedo dejar que el siguiente rival sea quien sea vea todo el poder que ganamos, pero confía en mí y tus amigos que no dejaron de entrenar para este momento...- decía disculpándose de su "casi hermano" que tenía en su mano por no incluirlo en el combate, encogiendo la pokéball y guardándola en su cinturón al oir la voz proveniente del anunciante.

 _Damas y caballeros daremos inicio a la ronda final de la Liga Kalos con el esperado encuentro entre los competidores..._

Ya es hora - poniéndose de pie con una mirada llena de determinación arregló su bufanda sobre el chaleco y dirigiéndose al túnel de salida con la única luz de la arena de combate enfrente suyo, el sonido de todo el público en las tribunas se hacía más impactante a medida que avanzaba hacia la salida, el campo de batalla en frente suyo.

... _Lion_ _de la región Sinnoh contra!..._

-Es hora que demostremos los resultados del entrenamiento en Unova, y para eso... este rival es el ideal.

 _...¡¡ El competidor Alain!!_

Del otro lado de la arena, el entrenador del Charizard Negro que había arrasado en toda la competencia, miraba fijamente a su rival sabiendo que era una batalla a ganar, pero en el fondo para él, esto no era el verdadero desafío de la competencia.

 _El campo de combate en esta ocasión será...¡Un campo de hierba!_

-¡El encuentro será un combate completo de seis contra seis, cuando un participante se quede sin pokémon con que luchar perderá, cuando tres pokémon de cualquiera de los dos sean derrotados el campo cambiará! - eran las últimas instrucciones del referi del duelo.

-¡Comienzen!

La multitud estalló en gritos de emoción con la inauguración del combate, y no era por nada, por como llegaron ambos competidores a tal ronda convertía este encuentro en lo más esperado por muchos.

-¡Vamos, Lucario!

-¡Ve, Metagross!

Ambos entrenadores sacaron rápidamente a su primer pokémon, quienes cruzaron miradas reconociendo por sí mismos el poder del otro.

-¡Velocidad extrema! - Lion no perdía el tiempo y ordenó el primer ataque.

Con un pequeño acomodo de pies, el Lucario desaparecio de la vista y a gran velocidad se dirigió al tipo acero desatando una ráfaga de golpes, y con cada golpe que daba volvía a desaparecer con la misma velocidad atinando otro golpe en un lugar distinto del cuerpo del Metagross hasta finalmente quedar cara a cara con su rival.

El tipo acero/psíquico sorprendido por la velocidad del lucha/acero era intimidado por la determinación en el rostro de quien se encontraba frente suyo.

-¡Usa Golpe de Palma! - ordenó el originario de Sinnoh.

Colocando rápidamente su palma en el rostro del Metagross, Lucario estaba a punto de liberar su energía.

-¡Usa Agilidad! - Era la orden de Alain al ver el problema en que estaba su pokémon.

Antes de recibir el ataque, el Metagross con velocidad se ubicó detrás del pokémon aura dejando algo sorprendido a este último.

-¡Cuidado Lucario! - Lion advertía del peligro a su compañero.

-¡Ahora! ¡usa Puño Meteoro! - Alain aprovecharía el momento para atinar un golpe directo.

Inmediatamente el Metagross colocó sus patas delanteras en forma de ariete y rodeado de una energía azul salió disparado contra el tipo lucha, golpeandolo en la espalda e impactándolo en el suelo del campo dejando una nube de polvo en el mismo.

El tipo acero/psíquico terminado el movimiento tomó algo de distancia.

Se podía apreciar a Lucario reincorporándose del violento impacto con una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

-¡Avalancha! - Alain no iba a dar oportunidad de descanso a su enemigo.

Entonces grandes pedruzcos aparecieron encima de Metagross, siendo lanzados con energía psíquica a gran velocidad contra el tipo lucha/acero.

-¡Usa Aura Esfera! - Dada la orden el pokémon juntó en sus palmas energía aural hasta formar una gran esfera azul, la cual lanzó rápidamente.

El ataque de aura destrozó cada roca y finalmente impactó en el tipo acero creando una fuerte explosión.

-¡Metagross! - Alain se preocupaba por el estado de su pokémon.

Disipado el humo y polvo se veía que el tipo acero/psíquico soportó el ataque, sin embargo se apreciaba cierto daño en su cuerpo.

-¡Muy bien compañero! ¡usa Agilidad y acércate! - señalaba con su mano Alain.

-¡Atento! - Lion le avisaba a su pokémon, el cuál acentúo con un gruñido.

En un instante, a gran velocidad el Metagross estaba a un lado del Lucario.

-¡Usa Garra de Metal! - rodeando su garra delantera con energía blanca metálica, el pseudolegendario se proponía a aplastar al tipo lucha.

-¡Esquívalo y usa Palmeo! - Lion ordenó rápidamente.

Con gran agilidad el Lucario esquivó el golpe dejándo que impacte en el suelo, y rápidamente se deslizó por debajo del tipo acero, y colocándo su palma en su vientre libero su energía creando una explosión en el acto.

Lucario salía deslizándose en incapié de la nube de polvo viendo con una expresión enfocada en los resultados de su ataque.

De entre todo el polvo se veía una luz azul que se hacía más intensa.

-¡Puño Meteoro! - fue la orden de Alain.

El Metagross salió a gran velocidad en dirección al pokémon aura.

-¡Lucario, salta y usa Velocidad Extrema! - reaccionó Lion.

Justo antes de recibir el golpe, el Lucario dio un gran salto y tan pronto tocó suelo se impulso en contra su rival.

El tipo acero al ver que su ataque había fallado se detuvo, pero antes de voltear completamente recibió una poderosa patada penetrante en su lateral, causando una expresión de dolor en el mismo.

-¡Usa Cola de Hierro! - aprovechando el pequeño aturdimiento en su rival, Lion quería terminar con esto.

Rodeando su cola de una energía blanca, el Lucario dió un salto y con una voltereta en el aire dio un impacto directo sobre la cabeza del pseudolegendario, el impacto causo una gran nube de polvo.

Cuando todo se hizo claro, uno de los dos pokémon yacía en el suelo.

-¡Metagross ya no puede continuar! ¡el ganador es Lucario! - fueron las palabras del referi.

 _¡Increíble, Metagross fue derrotado con la increíble agilidad de Lucario! ¿Podrá Alain revertir este resultado?_

-Regresa Metagross - Alain devolvía a su pokémon, algo sorprendido del resultado viendo como el oponente felicitaba a su compañero.

-Veamos de lo que eres capaz...¡sal a luchar Charizard!

Esto llamó la atención del dúo que celebraba del otro lado del campo, quienes miraron con seriedad al ver al oponente.

El poderoso tipo fuego/volador rugía hechando fuego, haciendo una imponente presencia en el combate.

-Así que este es tu temido Charizard... pues veamos que tan poderoso es - fueron las palabras del originario de Sinnoh viendo al pokémon que le había causado preocupación en toda la competencia.

-¡Empiezen! - señaló el referi.

-¡Velocidad Extrema! - tomó la iniciativa Lion.

Con cegadora velocidad Lucario se dirigió donde el tipo fuego, a continuación lanzó una ráfaga de golpes, un segundo en el vientre, al siguiente una patada lateral, y rematando con una patada penetrante hacia la cabeza haciendo retroceder al lagarto volador.

-¡Aura Esfera! - tomando algo de distancia concentró el aura en sus manos y la lanzo en contra el rival.

-¡Garra Dragón! - ordenaba sin preocupación el chico de chaqueta negra.

Con grandes garras de energía verdes, el Charizard partiendo en dos la esfera azul, voló con gran velocidad hacia el Lucario dando un golpe directo mandándolo hasta el otro extremo del campo.

-¡Lucario! - el pokémon aura se ponía de pie con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-Su ataque es increíble... ¡Velocidad extrema! - tomando impulso el Lucario volvió a desaparecer en su rapidez.

-Eso no te funcionara otra vez...¡Anillo de Fuego! - ante la orden de su entrenador el tipo fuego golpeo el suelo y entonces una gran energía ígnea fue liberada provocando inmensas explosiones alrededor del Charizard.

Lucario se vió atrapado en el ataque antes de poder realizar el suyo, trató de esquivar cada una de las explosiones, pero eran demasiadas.

La inmensa nube de humo negro cubría la mitad del campo, y de esta misma salió despedido un cuerpo rodeado del humo que se estrelló frente a Lion.

-¡Lucario ya no puede continuar, Charizard es el ganador! - avisó el referi.

 _¡El Charizard de Alain demuestra su poder y derrota rápidamente a Lucario! ¿Será lo único que necesita para llevarse el combate?_

Tendré que tomarme en serio esto - comentaba Alain para sí regresando a Charizard a su pokéball mientras veía al otro lado del campo, a un entrenador que salía a ver el estado de su herido pokémon.

-¡Ve, Unfezant! - Alain sacaba su siguiente pokémon.

Un elegante ave de plumaje gris con un antifaz de plumas rosas surcaba el cielo

-¿Lucario estas bien? - Lion levantaba a su compañero quien no le dirigía la mirada y tenía una expresión de tristeza causada por su combate.

-No te preocupes, se que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo y lo hiciste increíble, ahora descansa - una luz roja absorbió al pokémon aura dentro su pokéball.

-Esto solo acaba de empezar...

En ese instante ambos entrenadores cruzaron miradas, sabiendo que este combate iba a ser muy complicado para ambos.

Lion notó un cambio de expresión en Alain.

-¿Así que ahora me tomas en serio?, entonces continuemos...¡Sal a luchar, Staraptor! - en ese instante tomó vuelo un gran ave de plumaje blanco y negro con plumas rojas a manera de mechón en su cabeza.

-¡Usa Ala de Acero!

-¡Usa Ala de Acero!

Gritaron los dos.

Y con una energía blanquecina en sus alas, ambos pájaros se lanzaron contra el otro causando una gran explosión en medio del campo.

De ahí ambos pokémon salieron en direcciones contrarias.

-¡Usa Ataque Celestial! - una luz brillante rodeo al Unfezant que salió en dirección a su oponente.

-¡Enfrentalo con Ave Brava! - el Staraptor se rodeo con aura azul con intención de impactar a quien venía hacia él.

Al chocar ambos ataques se creó otra explosión que culminó con ambos tipo volador surcando con piruetas en el aire viendose con una mirada desafiante.

-¡Unfezant, Tajo Aéreo! - rápidas ráfagas de aire cortante fueron lanzadas por el pokémon de Alain.

-¡Esquívalo y usa Combate Cercano! - el Staraptor esquivándo el viento cortante se acercó y embistió repetidamente al Unfezant dejándolo aturdido.

-¡Sujetalo y arrojalo contra el suelo! - el volador de Sinnoh aprovechando de la confusión del rival, sujetándolo de las alas con las garras se arrojó en picada soltándolo en los últimos metros haciendo que su oponente impactara con fuerza el suelo.

-¡Unfezant levántate y usa Ataque Celestial! - El volador de Teselia levantándose con algo de esfuerzo se rodeo de una brillante luz de nuevo.

-¡No les demos descanso! ¡Staraptor Ave Brava con todo tu poder! - rápidamente se rodeo de energía azul y voló en picada nuevamente contra su oponente que se encontraba en el suelo.

Antes que pudiera alzar vuelo del todo y con una expresión de susto en el último segundo el Unfezant recibió todo el ataque de Staraptor. Este provocó un impacto tan violento en el terreno que levanto una gran columna de tierra, como si un meteorito hubiera caído en el campo.

Ambos entrenadores miraban con preocupación, esperando ver el estado de sus pokémon.

-¡Unfezant ya no puede continuar! ¡Staraptor, gana!

En medio del crater yacía un semienterrado Unfezant mientras Staraptor volaba hacia su entrenador, aterrizando frente a el.

 _¡Que veloz batalla aérea! ¡Pero el Staraptor del competidor Lion logra la victoria con una poderosa Ave Brava! ¿Cual será el siguiente pokémon de Alain?_

-¡Eso fue increíble amigo! - El proveniente de Sinnoh felicitaba con un gran abrazo al Staraptor, quien gozaba el momento con alegría en su rostro.

Del otro lado, con una mirada baja, Alain devolvía a su herido pokémon. Pero sin que alguien lo notase, en su rostro se empezó a formar una pequeña sonrisa. Quizas por el hecho de que no tuvo un combate emocionante desde hace un tiempo.

-¡Weavile! ¡Yo te elijo! - hacia presencia el felino tipo siniestro/hielo con una sonrisa ante su oponente.

-¡Comienzen!.

-¡Staraptor, usa Ala de acero! - Alzando vuelo, el volador de Sinnoh se dirigió hacia su rival.

-¡Rayo de hielo! - ordenó Alain, y acumulando energía en su boca disparo un poderoso rayo de energía congelante.

-¡Esquívalo Staraptor! - con una velocidad notablemente disminuida, el pokémon maniobraba en el aire evitando que el rayo celeste lo alcanze.

Pese al esfuerzo, el rayo congelante termino impactando un ala del tipo volador haciendo que se estrelle en el prado del campo de hierba.

Con escarchas en su extremidad, Staraptor hacía un gran esfuerzo por levantarse.

-¡Tú puedes Staraptor, no te rindas...! ( _el daño colateral de la batalla anterior!)_ \- pensó el chico de gorro tras animar y ver el estado de su pokémon.

-¡Weavile, usa Tajo Umbrío! - con una espada de energía oscura en su garra, el tipo siniestro se dirigió donde Staraptor.

El volador logrando reincorporarse con dificultad, miró como su rival se acercaba.

-¡Staraptor, una última vez! ¡Ave brava! - con un vuelo de baja altura, el pokémon se envolvió de energía azul una vez más, con dirección frontal hacia el Weavile.

Cuando ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo, de la nube de polvo y humo formada, salieron expulsados ambos pokémon.

Weavile, siendo empujado, cayó de pie en su lado del campo.

-¡Staraptor ya no puede continuar! ¡Weavile gana! - exclamó el referi.

Del otro lado se veía un debilitado Staraptor siendo devuelto a su pokéball.

 _¡Staraptor cae ante Weavile! ¡Alain no deja sacar ventaja a su oponente!_

-Descansa compañero - eran las palabaras que Lion le decía a su monstruo de bolsillo.

-¡¡Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes!! - el grito de Alain rompía el silencio.

\- Demostraste ser un buen entrenador y...¡Espero que me des una buena batalla! pero aún así... ¡yo no perderé!.

Las palabras de Alain dejaban sorprendido Lion quien, entendía que se había ganado el reconocimiento de su rival.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! - respondía Lion a lo último con una sonrisa desafiante, y no era para menos, ya que ahora ambos utilizarían a sus mejores pokémon.

-¡Es la hora de luchar! ¡Leavanny! - en el campo hacia presencia la tipo bicho con una elegante reverencia.

-¡Empiecen!

-¡Weavile, Rayo de Hielo! - Alain tomaba el primer ataque.

¡Protección! - cruzando ambos brazos, un escudo protegió a Leavanny del peligroso rayo.

Tan pronto levanto el escudo, vio al tipo siniestro frente suyo.

-¡Tajo Umbrío! - en su garra se formó una espada de energía oscura directo a la tipo bicho/planta.

Tomado en cámara lenta, la Leavanny esquivó el ataque pasando por debajo de la horizontal daga, colocándose rápidamente detras de su oponente quien apenas se dió cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-¡Cuchillada! - con su brazo izquierdo rodeado con energía y cuando apenas el felino siniestro volteaba con un rostro sorprendido, la tipo bicho acertó un golpe directo en la espalda de su oponente, mandándolo a cierta distancia.

El Weavile se levantó rápidamente encarando nuevamente a su rival.

-¡Usa Doble Equipo! - rápidamente aparecieron varias copias del mismo pokémon - ¡Nuevamente tajo umbrío!

Todas las copias se dirigieron con dagas oscuras hacia la Leavanny.

-¡Leavanny, esquívalo y usa Hojas Navaja! - con una energía verde en ambos brazos, el tipo bicho/planta confrontaba el ataque rival.

Aún con las copias del doble equipo, Leavanny no tenía problemas en esquivar y destruir cada una, se movía con gracia y precisión, como si de un hábil espadachín o esgrimista se tratase.

Finalmente todas la copias fueron eliminadas, quedando únicamente el original, quien trató de hacertar el golpe desde atrás del rival, pero esta última volteó rápidamente y bloqueó el ataque con el suyo, con un rápido desarme, la tipo bicho acertó en el tipo siniestro causando que este retrocediera un poco con una expresión de dolor.

-¡Usa Tijera X! - Ante la orden de su entrenador, formando una X con los brazos apareciendo una energia de la misma forma, se dirigió hacia el oponente.

-¡Weavile, Protección! - sin embargo antes de poder terminar el movimiento, el tipo siniestro fue embestido por su rival.

-¡Weavile ya no puede continuar! ¡La ganadora es Leavanny!

Del lado de Alain, su pokémon yacía tumbado con las características espirales en sus ojos.

 _¡Weavile aún con todos sus ataques no logra derrotar a Leavanny! ¡Este pokémon nos a demostrado su increíble agilidad!_

 _Ahora con tres pokémon derrotados por parte de Alain, se procederá al cambio de campo el cual pasará a ser..._

 _¡ Un escenario de roca y agua !_

El campo ahora era conformado por un cañon de rocas que era atravesado horizontalmente por un río con cascada.

¡Sal a luchar! ¡Bisharp! - hacia presencia con un gesto de confianza el tipo acero/siniestro de Teselia.

-¡Comienzen!

-¡Bisharp, usa Onda Trueno! - dada la orden, unas hondas electricas se dirigieron rápidamente al tipo insecto.

-¡Protección! - con el escudo levantado, Leavanny se protegió del ataque.

-¡Ataque Centrado! - continuó con el ataque el contrincante.

El movimiento fue muy veloz, y Leavanny apenas tuvo tiempo para cubrirse con ambos brazos recibiendo todo el impacto.

-¿¡Leavanny, estás bien!? - Lion miraba el estado de su pokémon.

De la nube de humo, la tipo insecto se mantenía firme con una expresión un tanto seria y con algunos daños en su cuerpo.

-¡Vamos al ataque! - ordenó el originario de Sinnoh.

Leavanny se dirigió rápidamente donde el Bisharp.

-¡Usa Guillotina! - ordenó el entrenador de este último.

Bisharp concentro energía en las extensiones en sus brazos haciendo que estos aumentasen de tamaño con energía blanquecina, corriendo frontalmente con la tipo bicho.

-¡Contraataca con Tijera X! - indicó Lion.

Dando un rápido salto al costado, Leavanny esquivó el mortal ataque para luego impulsarse e impactar con el suyo el lateral del tipo siniestro, impactándolo contra una roca del campo.

La ágil bicho/planta tomó distancia después del acto.

-¡Terminalo con Hojas Navaja! - con la energía tipo planta en sus brazos, Leavanny se dirigió a donde impactó al Bisharp.

-¡Ahora Bisharp! ¡Onda trueno! - reaccionó Alain ante la oportunidad.

Mostrándose, saliendo del polvo de impacto, Bisharp quien no parecía muy afectado, lanzó hondas electricas hacia la tipo bicho tomándola por total sorpresa.

El ataque de Leavanny fue detenido a mitad del recorrido, siendo afectada por la parálisis electrica soltándo un grito por la misma.

-¡Leavanny! - Lion fue totalmente sorprendido por el ataque que recibió su pokémon.

-¡Bisharp, usa Guillotina! - Alain se proponía acabar este combate.

Con grandes cuchillas en sus brazos, el tipo acero se lanzó a por la paralizada tipo bicho.

-¡Protección! - superando la parálisis Leavanny logró formar el escudo y protegerse del ataque.

-¡Eso no te salvará siempre! ¡Cabeza de metal! - Alain acorralaba al rival.

El cabezaso de energía metálica impacto en la tipo bicho haciéndola retroceder varios metros.

En su rostro se podía ver como hacía su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie.

-¡Leavanny tienes que resistir! ¡Usa Hojas Navaja! - Lion daba instrucciones a su herida pokémon.

-¡Bisharp esquívalo y usa Ataque Centrado! - el tipo acero escuchaba la orden.

Ambos pokémon comenzaron la confrontación en orillas del río que partía el campo.

La afectada tipo bicho trataba de acertar un golpe en el Bisharp, el cual esquivaba y desviaba los ataques a corta distancia, hasta que finalmente dio un salto hacia atrás y desde el aire disparó una honda de energía.

El ataque, causando una explosión, impactó en la Leavanny quien apenas pudo cubrirse con los brazos un segundo antes. Notablemente dañada, la tipo insecto cayó de rodillas y apenas podía apoyarse con sus brazos en el suelo.

-¡Leavanny¡ ¡resiste! - Lion preocupado por su pokémon, pensaba como podría revertir la situación.

El diminuto crater en el que se encontraba, causado por el ataque anterior comenzó a llenarse de agua.

Leavanny había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, con la electricidad causando parálisis, en su rostro de cara al suelo se podía ver el intenso esfuerzo que hacía la pokémon por no caer derrotada.

-¡Esto se acabó! ¡guillotina! - Con el Bisharp creando grandes hojas blancas en sus brazos y dirigiéndose a una pokémon que había dado todo de sí, todo se había acabado.

-¡Usa hojas navaja en el suelo! - con un rápido movimiento de brazos impactando el suelo, haciendo que un montón de agua y tierra se interpongan con el ataque del tipo acero, obstruyendo su visión, este último atravesando todo el desastre, se encontró con la sorpresa que su oponente no se encontraba en el lugar donde la vió.

-¡Usa cuchillada! - detrás del Bisharp y en medio del desastre en el río, aparecía Leavanny con energía blanca en su brazo derecho por impactar al tipo acero.

-¡Ataque centrado! - logrando voltear a tiempo, el pokémon de Alain logró formar una esfera de energía en su mano derecha.

Ambos pokémon impactaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, Leavanny con un movimiento de derecha a izquierda acertó en la cabeza de Bisharp y este último al recibir el impacto, con una sola mano disparó su ataque a una corta distancia en el vientre de la tipo bicho.

Los incansables pokémon fueron a impactar en lados opuestos de la pared de rocas, uno en la cascada del río y otra en donde terminaba el mismo, creando marcas de impacto en sus respectivos lugares.

-¿Como es posible que esa pokémon pueda seguir luchando? - era la pregunta que se hacía Alain mientras volteaba a ver a la tipo bicho reincorporándose del impacto. Es entonces que pudo ver un aura de energía verdusca rodeando a la pokémon.

-Asi que de eso se trata...- su mirada volteó rápidamente mirando ahora 8a su Bisharp.

-¡Bisharp, tenemos que acabar con esto ahora! - era la indicación que daba al tipo siniestro/acero quien mostraba mucha dificultad para levantarse.

-¡No puede ser! - Alain abría los ojos sorprendido por el estado de su pokémon.

-¡Bisharp no se ve muy bien! ¡Pero eso es normal despues de realizar y recibir ataques poderosos! - Lion hablaba desde el otro lado al impactado entrenador.

- _(Pero nosotros tampoco nos salvamos por mucho)_ \- comento en su mente el chico de gorro y bufanda roja, sabiendo la realidad en que se encontraba teniendo que aprovechar la habilidad enjambre de Leavanny.

-¡Leavanny, es momento de terminar esto! - la tipo bicho planta acentuó tal afirmación mirando directamente a su rival.

-¡Bisharp, tenemos que derrotarlos! - el tipo acero siniestro por su parte también se mostraba decidido a terminar con el siguiente golpe.

Con ambos pokémon en medio del cause de agua, ahora solo se encaraban uno con otro en la distancia, conscientes que ahora se decidiría al ganador.

-¡Tijera X!

-¡Guillotina!

Con una energía verde envolviendo completamente a Leavanny, cruzando sus brazos formó una X la cual se materializó en una energía más grande multicolor de la misma forma en frente suyo.

Bisharp con energía blanca rodeando su cuerpo volvió a formar afiladas cuchillas en sus brazos, pero esta vez se veía un mayor poder en el movimiento.

-¡Vamos!

-¡Vamos!

Y con un grito de parte de ambos pokémon y entrenadores, se dirigieron uno contra el otro a una gran velocidad, impactando justo en medio del riachuelo del campo.

El poder con el que colisionaron ambos movimientos causó una explosión de tierra y agua dejando un pequeño cráter en medio del escenario.

Todo el estadio se quedó en silencio a esperar el resultado de ambos ataques.

En medio de la nube de polvo, se apreciaba la silueta de ambos pokémon, dándose la espalda esperando a que uno de los dos caiga, hasta que finalmente la llama del combate se había apagado.

-¡Ninguno de los pokémon puede continuar! ¡Es un empate!

Ambos pokémon habían caído desplomados habiendo dado todo de si, agotando lo último que les quedaba de resistencia.

 _¡El increíble choque entre Bisharp y Leavanny terminó con un knockout doble!_

 _¡Fue una batalla muy dura entre estos increíbles pokémon junto a sus entrenadores! ¿Que nos aguardará en estos últimos enfrentamientos?_

Mientras ambos entrenadores retornaban a sus compañeros a sus respectivas pokéballs, uno de ellos no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

- _(¿Como es que este chico pueda estar presionándome en la batalla? Jamás había escuchado de él antes pero...) -_ Era el pensamiento de Alain al ver a su rival quien terminó dando una de las batallas más dificiles que había librado hasta ahora. Esto solo lo esperaba de otro rival al cual quería enfrentarse, pero ahora tenía que derrotar a quien estaba en frente.

- _(Definitivamente eres fuerte Alain)_ \- eran los pensamietos de Lion - _, (se que disfrutas este combate tanto como yo, lo se por esa sonrisa desafiante en tu mirada, pero en estas circunstancias...)_

- _(...no importa, sea como sea debo demostrar ser ...)_ _\- era el pensamiento de ambos rivales._

 _¡El entrenador más fuerte!._

¡Sal a pelear, Tyranitar! - el imponente pseudolegendario hacía presencia en el campo con un potente rugido.

La habilidad chorro de arena del pokémon de Alain también hacía que diera inicio una violenta tormenta de arena en el área.

-¡Puedes vencer, Gyarados! - y de la misma manera hacia presencia el pokémon agua/volador que intimidaba a su rival.

-¡Pongamos el campo a nuestro favor! ¡Usa Surf! - inmediatamente el Gyarados expulso enormes olas que empezaron a inundar el campo.

-¡Usa Roca Afilada como barrera! - con la orden recibida y un golpe en el suelo, el tipo roca/siniestro creo una barrera de grandes y punteagudas rocas frente suyo, evitando así el impacto directo con las olas de agua.

El ataque de Gyarados fue de tal magnitud, que todo el campo quedó como área de desastre, tal cual post-inundación, con una tierra húmeda y un montón de agua que seguía corriendo hasta desbordarse del campo de batalla.

Con Tyranitar empapado y el campo transformado, la tormenta de arena desapareció.

-Ese fue un increíble poder...- Alain daba su reconocimiento al rival.

-Gracias- respondía Lion- _(pero la verdad pensaba terminar con este ataque)_ , ¡tu pokémon es muy fuerte Alain! - esto último lo dijo mirando al tipo roca/siniestro quien apenas se notaba algo afectado.

-¡Gyarados, usa Acua Cola! - con un torbellino de agua en su cola, el pokémon terror arremetió contra su rival.

-¡Esquívalo y usa Pulso Umbrío! - el Tyranitar con rápido movimiento, dejó que el ataque impactase el suelo para luego contraatacar con un poderoso rayo de energía oscura que dio en el objetivo.

Con Gyarados sentido por el ataque y Lion pensando en su siguiente movimiento, Alain continuó el ataque.

-¡Tyranitar, usa Roca Afilada! - con un fuerte golpe en el suelo, grandes rocas filosas emergieron del terreno impactando en el tipo agua/volador haciendo retroceder al mismo.

-¡Resiste Gyarados y usa Acua Cola! - con rapidez, el pokémon de Lion azotó su cola contra el Tyranitar.

El golpe fue de izquierda a derecha azotando al pokémon de Alain contra las rocas.

-¡Ahora Hiperrayo! - ordenó Lion.

Y cargando la energía destructiva en su boca, el tipo agua disparó contra su rival.

-¡Usa igual Hiperrayo! - eran las instrucciones de Alain a su pokémon que disparó la misma energía a su rival.

Ambos ataques colisionaron en medio de la arena causando una inmensa explosión por el poder de los mismos.

De entre la nube de humo, unas filosas rocas amenazaban con chocar al Gyarados.

-¡Destruyelas con Acua Cola! - indicó Lion.

Y con un movimiento veloz de su cola, el tipo agua destrozó el ataque tipo roca. Pero un segundo despues, impulsandose de la cima de la última roca en ser destruida, un Tyranitar se dirigía a la cabeza del tipo agua/volador.

-¡Ahora, Triturar! - Alain tomaba de nuevo la ofensiva. Con grandes mandibulas de energía blanca, el roca/siniestro hizo retroceder a su rival.

-¡Usa Pulso oscuro! - sin descanso, el pokémon de Lion era acorralado.

El poder del impacto obligaba a Lion a protegerse con los brazos del viento y polvo en su contra.

- _(Esto no es bueno...) -_ pensaba el originario de Sinnoh.

-¡Termina con Hiperrayo! - la intención de Alain era muy clara, mientras Tyranitar acumulaba energía.

-¡Gyarados, Danza Lluvia! - Lion sabía que ya no podría ganar ese combate.

Con un rugido final, Gyarados invocó una fuerte lluvia que se desató en todo el ya empapado campo.

Un segundo despues, uno de los poderosos pokémon fue derribado en una gran explosión de energía.

-¡Gyarados ya no puede continuar! ¡Tyranitar gana!.

El referi anunciaba el resultado de la batalla de titanes, mientras uno de estos era regresado a su pokéball.

 _¡Alain empata el encuentro dejando dos pokémon a cada participante, este encuentro es sin duda hasta ahora el más intenso en la competencia!_

-Lo hiciste bien Gyarados... hiciste lo más importante. - Lion hablaba en voz baja para su pokémon.

Con una intensa lluvia en el campo, ambos rivales se encontraban viendo fijamente uno al otro, sabiendo que el combate llegaba al final.

-¡A darlo todo! ¡Simipour! - con ese grito de Lion, hizo su aparición un carismatico simio de pelaje y ojos azules, que despues de dar un par de acrobacias, se enfocó en el Tyranitar al cual veía con mucha confianza.

-¡Usa Pulso Oscuro! - Alain hacía el primer ataque.

-¡Usa Excavar! - repondía Lion.

Y con rapidez, esquivando el ataque oscuro, Simipour desapareció debajo del campo. Y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar reapareció saliendo debajo del Tyranitar, dando un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula.

-¡Tyranitar, Triturar! - con energía blanca en sus colmillos, el tipo roca lanzó su ataque.

-¡Esquívalo y usa excavar continuamente! - reaccionaba el entrenador del tipo agua.

Por un margen muy pequeño, el simio agua logra evitar los colmillos del temible oponente, y con velocidad logra adentrarse en el suelo, saliendo y dando un golpe rápido y fuerte al rival, repitiendo esta acción varias veces dejando muy sentido al tipo roca/siniestro, quien ya se encontraba tocado por su enfrentamiento anterior.

-¡Termina con Escaldar! - Y de la boca del tipo agua salió un gran chorro de agua hirviente con una gran presión.

El pokémon de Alain no pudo hacer nada para evadir el ataque que lo impactó enviandolo al otro lado del campo de combate, frente a su entrenador.

-¡Tyranitar ya no puede continuar ¡Simipour, gana! - anunciaba el juez de campo.

 _¡Tyranitar es derrotado dejando al participante Alain con su último pokémon!_

Tanto Lion como Alain se miraban con total precaución uno al otro en medio de la lluvia que continuaba en el campo, uno desconociendo los movimientos que podría usar su más reciente oponente pero confiado en su poder y su pokémon, mientras el otro se encontraba preocupado por desconocer el límite del poder de su rival.

-¡Sal a luchar! ¡Charizard! - con un rugido de fuego, el inicial de Alain hacia presencia por segunda vez en el campo.

El público se había quedado en silencio, sumado a la lluvia se creo una atmósfera de tensión en todos quienes presenciaban el combate.

-¡Puño Trueno! - Alain rompía la tensión.

-¡Excavar! - reaccionaba Lion.

Simipour desapareció debajo del campo evitando así el peligroso ataque eléctrico.

-¡Elévate Charizard! - tomaba precauciones el portador del mega aro.

Del suelo salía el tipo agua quien no perdio de vista su objetivo.

-¡Garra Dragón! - volvía al ataque el tipo fuego, descendiendo con grandes garras de energía.

-¡Esquívalo y usa escaldar! - gritaba el rival.

Con una veloz finta, el simio agua esquivaba el ataque inicial y despues de un par de mortales hacia atrás, disparó desde el aire una potente chorro de agua hirviente, impactando directamente en Charizard.

A pesar del impacto, el tipo fuego no mostraba debilidad en medio de la lluvia que potenciaba el tipo agua.

-¡Simipour, otra vez Excavar! - nuevamente el tipo agua se internaba bajo el campo.

¡Anillo de fuego! - ordenó Alain, y su pokémon inmediatamente golpeó el suelo liberando una inmensa energía ígnea que recorría el ya destrozado campo.

-¡Usa Escaldar con todo tu poder! - Lion sorprendía a Alain con su reacción.

En ese instante desde el subsuelo y con ayuda de los túneles creados por los ataques anteriores, geiseres brotaron y avanzaron hasta chocar y neutralizar el poderoso ataque de fuego.

Cuando ambos ataques colisionaron, una inmensa nube de vapor cubrió el humedecido campo.

El área estaba totalmente cubierta de una neblina que junto con la lluvia, dificultaba la visibilidad de entrenadores y pokémon.

-¡Usa Acróbata! - de entre la neblina salió el tipo agua que con un salto y una mortal hacia adelante en el aire, con la energía blanca en sus pies dió una poderosa patada descendente en la cabeza del Charizard y despues con una patada con giro hizo tambalear al inicial de Kanto.

-¡Puño Trueno! - Era el contraataque de Alain.

El ataque fue recibido por el Simipour quien retrocedió hasta su extremo del campo.

-¿¡Estas bien!? - Lion se preocupó por el estado de su pokémon, este último afirmó su fuerza poniéndose rápidamente de pie y sin mostrar molestia alguna.

-¡Usa Lanzallamas! - Volando en el campo, Charizard lanzó un gran pilar de fuego a su rival.

-¡Rayo de Hielo en el suelo! - en el instante Simipour disparó desde su boca un rayo congelante que en un movimiento de barrido en el suelo, creó grandes estacas de hielo a manera de un muro.

Al bloquear el ataque de fuego, el hielo se derritió y evaporó al instante, pero tras la cortina de vapor, Simipour estaba listo para continuar.

-¡Escaldar! - Un pilar de agua hirviente se dirigía al tipo fuego en el aire.

-¡Garra dragón! - Descendía cortando el agua Charizard.

-¡Excavar! - Simipour desaparecía bajo el suelo justo antes del impacto.

-¡Ahora, Escaldar! - Desde debajo del tipo fuego, un "geiser" lo mandó de vuelta al cielo.

Charizard se veía poco afectado por el ataque.

Simipour no salía del subsuelo.

-¡Anillo de fuego! - Una vez más el inicial de Kanto descendía e impactaba el terreno, liberando una poderosa energía ígnea destrozando el suelo.

El ataque volvió a crear una fuerte corriente de aire y vapor que se extendía en el campo.

Ambos entrenadores miraban fijamente el resultado del ataque.

-¡Ahora Simipour! - Sorprendiendo al rival, desde abajo de Charizard salía el tipo agua quien se notaba con daños del ataque anterior el cual soportó.

-¡Rayo de Hielo! - El ataque no dio tiempo a reaccionar e hizo retroceder al oponente varios metros.

-¡Charizard, Puño Trueno! - Con energía eléctrica en sus garras, se dirigió al oponente.

-¡Esquívalo Simipour! - Lion confiaba en que su compañero podría hacerlo.

Retrocediendo y con agilidad al esquivar los golpes, Simipour dio un salto encima del tipo fuego/volador.

¡Acróbata! - ordenaba Lion.

-¡Lanzallamas! - El ataque impactó a Simipour mientras se encontraba en el aire, generando una nube de humo y vapor en el sitio.

Pese haber recibido el ataque directamente, al aterrizar en el suelo Simipour no mostraba ninguna molestia.

-¡Cuidado Simipour! - Era la advertencia de Lion a su pokémon tras ver al Charizard de Alain volando y saliendo rápidamente de la nube de humo.

-¡Garra Dragón! - El movimiento ascendente fue tan veloz que no dió tiempo a reacción, mandando a una gran altura al tipo agua.

-¡Puño Trueno! - Alain planeaba golpear antes que el rival tocase el suelo.

-¡Defiendete con Rayo de Hielo! - En medio de la caída, el tipo agua juntó ambos brazos frente suyo y disparó el rayo congelante en ellos, creando un gran escudo de hielo.

Cuando el ataque eléctrico impactó, el hielo se rompió absorbiendo el daño del ataque, sin embargo los ataques del tipo fuego continuaron en el aire y con cada golpe volvía a elevar a Simipour evitando que llegase al suelo. Simipour se defendía bloqueando los golpes eléctricos con sus brazos que individualmente aún estaban congelados con hielo.

-¡Contra el suelo! - ordenaba Alain.

En un movimiento rápido, con un golpe Charizard mandó a Simipour a impactar contra el suelo.

-¡Lanzallamas! - Un pilar de fuego descendente se dirigía a Simipour.

Este último apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos con hielo y recibir el ataque.

Finalizada la acción, el tipo agua se encontraba de pie ya con los brazos descongelados mientras estos y el suelo a su alrededor expelían vapor.

-¡Anillo de Fuego! - Charizard se dirigió en picada donde Simipour.

-¡Escaldar! - Lion buscaba retomar el ataque.

En el aire ambos ataques colisionaron, pero el pilar de agua se evaporaba y perdía ante el intenso calor del tipo fuego que en su golpe llevaba todo su poder.

Simipour pudo esquivar en el último momento el golpe, pero al impactar este al suelo recibió directamente la explosión del ataque.

El tipo agua ahora se notaba afectado por el daño recibido.

-¡Hasta el final Simipour! - Lion alentaba a su pokémon quien nunca perdió su espíritu de lucha.

-¡Lo apostaremos todo en este último ataque, Escaldar! - Un fuerte chorro de agua hirviente fue disparada contra el tipo fuego.

-¡Atraviesalo con Garra Dragón! - Con un vuelo bajo, Charizard atravesó todo el ataque rival, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que el tipo agua había desaparecido.

-¡Ahora, Escaldar! - Una columna de agua desde el suelo volvía a arrastrar hacia el cielo al pokémon de Alain.

-¡Rayo de Hielo! - Y de inmediato toda la columna hídrica se volvió hielo atrapando en el al pokémon fuego a excepción de la cabeza, parte de las alas y la cola.

Alain se había quedado sorprendido tras ver el accionar del oponente.

-¡Acabemos con Escaldar! - Era la orden final de Lion.

-¡Libérate con Lanzallamas! - Con su mejor esfuerzo desde esa posición, el pokémon lanzó fuego sobre su congelado cuerpo, derritiendo rápidamente el hielo aunque el chorro de agua logró impactar antes de lograr el objetivo.

Lion ya mostraba en su expresión la alegría de la victoria, pero se desvaneció rápidamente al ver que desde el interior del ataque salía volando hacia abajo y a gran velocidad un pokémon que luego se dirigió a Simipour.

-¡Puño Trueno! - Gritaba el entrenador rival Alain.

Sin tiempo y fuerza para reaccionar, el simio azul recibió todo el ataque, y con una estela eléctrica fue a impactar a un extremo del destrozado campo.

-¡Simipour ya no puede continuar! ¡Charizard es el ganador! - El referi anunciaba el final del combate.

 _¡Luego de una intensa e igualada batalla Simipour es derrotado obligando al Charizard de Alain a mostrar todo su poder! ¡Sin embargo el vencedor se ve muy afectado por el combate!_

Efectivamente el tipo fuego empezaba a vacilar tras un combate con el campo desfavorable y un rival que fue mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba, y Alain era conciente de todo esto.

Mientras Lion le daba las gracias a su pokémon y lo devolvía a la pokéball, Alain veía la situación de su compañero quien se encontraba muy tocado por los ataques y el cansancio, pero en su mente sabía que podía ganar el combate con su mejor fase que quedaba por mostrar.

-¡Adelante Luxray! - Lion sacaba a su último pokémon.

-¡Comienzen! - Indicó el referi.

-¡¿Que esperas para realizar la Mega-evlución Alain?! - Lion interrogaba con una mirada baja y una sombra en su rostro.

Alain se había quedado algo sorprendido con estas palabras.

-Si no lo haces perderás al instante y no creo tener que decirte porque - Concluía el originario de Sinnoh.

-¡Si eso quieres eso haré! - Alain no tenía problemas con ese hecho puesto que era la verdad.

-¡Responde a mi corazón, piedra llave! ¡Más allá de la evolución, Mega-evolución! - Y tocando la piedra en el mega-aro de su muñeca, inició el proceso que permitía a los pokémon alcanzar un increíble poder con el vínculo de su entrenador.

Concluido el proceso, disipados los lazos de luz apareció el ahora tan afamado "Charizard Negro" con una presencia que hacia notar un increíble poder.

La temporal preocupación de Alain desapareció ese instante, con el poder de su compañero y la resistencia de tipo ¿Por que se preocuparía? en especial ante un rival sin Mega, ¿Que importa si su ataque atine siempre por la lluvia si solo podrá una vez?, esperen...¿La lluvia?

-¡Luxray, Carga! - El tipo eléctrico comenzó a reunir grandes cantidades de energía eléctrica, la cual brillaba a su alrededor y se notaba como circulaba por el aire formando pequeños destellos.

Esta acción hizo abrir los ojos a Alain quien ahora se encontraba preocupado y más aún al ver que la lluvia que debió desaparecer hace tiempo, en lugar de eso se convirtió de a poco en una tormenta intensa en ese punto.

-¡Charizard debemos acabar con esto rápido! - Alain avisaba alarmado a su pokémon quien tambíen notó el peligro.

-¡Garra Dragón! - atacó primeramente el tipo fuego/dragón.

- _(Asi que te diste cuenta...)_ ¡Doble Equipo! - reaccionaba Lion.

Con múltiples clones de sombra, el ataque rival había fallado el verdadero objetivo, la lluvia se volvia más intensa.

-¡Otra vez, Carga! - Luxray volvía a reunir poder eléctrico pero esta vez con más intensidad y delatando al verdadero quien era el único que presentaba los destellos.

En la mente de Alain se proyectaban escenas del combate anterior que le dejaron señales de la situación actual del duelo, al pensar en esto su expresión cambió de una sorprendida a una de frustración y enojo apretando los dientes mientras ideaba una forma de ganar.

-¡Lanzallamas! - Gritaba con prisa el de chaqueta negra.

Con una gigantesca llamarada azul, Charizard arrasó con todas las copias y envolvió al rival en el pilar de fuego.

Luxray no parecía muy afectado por el ataque, la lluvia disminuía el poder de fuego del rival.

-¡Otra vez, Doble Equipo! - Esta vez el tipo eléctrico y sus copias comenzaron a correr atraves de todo el campo de rocas rodeando al tipo fuego sin dejar de moverse.

-¡Anillo de Fuego! - Alain no podía desperdiciar otro ataque, y con un poderoso golpe en el suelo su pokémon provocó una inmensa explosión, que terminó desapareciendo varias copias y generando una intensa nube de vapor que lo rodeaba y le impedía la visibilidad clara a su alrededor.

La energía eléctrica recorría el aire y las nubes se hicieron aun más oscuras, el ambiente se torno tétrico en un instante alrededor de Charizard. En medio de la parcial oscuridad, Luxray volvía a brillar acumulando energía pero esta vez los clones restantes también presentaban un aura eléctrica y una mirada intimidante ante el rival.

-¡Charizard Lanzalla..! - En mitad del movimiento, el tipo fuego se vió afectado por una electricidad en su cuerpo que le impedía moverse.

-¡¿Parálisis?! ¿Pero como? - Decía un alarmado Alain.

-El aire húmedo es un buen conductor, usualmente Danza lluvia tiene un combo con un ataque eléctrico, pero yo iré más allá...- Respondía un serio y enfocado Lion.

-¡¿Planeaste esto solo para Charizard?! - Contesto un desesperado Alain.

-Lo siento Alain pero un entrenador pokémon que solo fortalece a uno de sus compañeros, no puede llamarse como tal - En medio de la tormenta, ambos cruzaron miradas, uno se mostraba seguro e imponente mientras el otro solo expresaba frustración y miedo.

-¡Esto se acaba ahora! ¡¡Cae con el Trueno!! - Luxray se vió envuelto en una gigantesca energía y sus copias desaparecieron pero la energía que las rodeaba se unió alimentando el poder del original causando que brillase aún mas.

Un segundo más tarde el pokémon de Lion dió un salto en el aire y una columna eléctrica descendió del cielo enlazandose a Luxray llegando hasta el suelo, envolviendolo en su totalidad al pokémon y ocasionando que el suelo se resquebraje por tal poder.

Con un rugido, Luxray concentro en un instante toda esa energía en un radio muy pequeño a su alrededor, esto provocó un silencio de un segundo en el campo, al siguiente con otro rugido liberó todo ese poder en un gran disparo concentrado de luz y energía que casi instantáneamente impactó en el rival.

En los ojos abiertos de Alain se reflejaba la silueta oscura de un pokémon un segundo antes de desaparecer en una brillante luz blanca/amarilla.

La explosión, que genero un pilar eléctrico por un momento, libero tanto poder que ocasiono un apagón en todos los monitores y luces del estadio, pero se restableció unos segundos más tarde.

Las nubes fueron desapareciendo rápidamente del escenario.

Todos esperaban que el polvo y humo se disipasen para apreciar el resultado de tan devastador ataque.

Una vez la imagen se hizo clara, Luxray se encontraba apenas de pie en su lado del campo, en el lado contrario otro pokémon perdía la Mega-evolución mientras yacía tendido boca arriba en el suelo.

-¡Charizard ya no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es el participante Lion! - Fueron las palabras del referí.

El público estalló en gritos.

 _¡Esta decidido! ¡Quien pasa a la siguiente ronda por el título de campeón es el participante Lion!._

 _¡Ambos competidores nos mostraron un increíble nivel de combate!_

-¡¡Lo logramos!! - Un eufórico Lion corría a abrazar a su Luxray quien reflejaba la misma felicidad.

-¡Estuviste increíble Luxray! ¡Tú y los demás! ¡Muchas gracias por dar lo mejor de si! - Continuaba celebrando entre risas y agradecimientos el natal de Sinnoh.

Sin embargo esto se detuvo al ver del otro lado un oponente que rociaba una poción en su herido pokémon mientras lo consolaba para después devolverlo a su pokéball.

-¡Hey! ¡Alain! - Despues de devolver a Luxray a su respectiva pokéball, Lion corrió con una sonrisa donde su rival.

-Alain, solo quería decirte que...

-¡No necesito tu alago! - Alain cortaba la palabra de Lion.

-¡Fui muy débil y no pude vencerte! - El de chaqueta negra tenía un rostro mostrando una gran frustración.

-¡La siguiente vez que nos enfrentemos seré más fuerte y te derrotaré! - Alain volteaba sin decir más y se dirigía fuera del campo.

-¡Dile a tu jefe que lo estaré esperando! - Tras estas palabras de Lion, Alain se quedo paralizado unos segundos para luego continuar su trayecto.

-(Alain tuve que usar tres pokémon para derrotar al tuyo, en uno contra uno ni con mi mejor pokémon podría ganarte, si no estuviera yo, tú serías el campeón)

El vencedor miraba seriamente como su rival se alejaba hasta salir del campo, consciente de lo que estaba por venir.

 **Mas tarde ese mismo día.**

 **Soundtrack:**

 **Opening XYZ .**

En el segundo duelo que ya se encontraba en su recta final, se enfrentaban un chico de tez morena y pelo verde con su Mega-Sceptile contra un entrenador de gorra roja y un Greninja nunca antes visto.

-¡Corte!

 _¡Ikou Z!! Hageshiku moeru batoru_

 _¡Ikou Z!! Pinchi wa chansu daze_

-¡Vamos!

 _¡Ikou Z!! Te wo nobashite_

-¡Greninja Doble Equipo!

 _Itsuka egaita mirai he_

-¡Prepárate Sawyer! ¡Este es todo el poder que tenemos Greninja y yo!

 _Dare mo shirana takami he ¡Yeah!_

-¡Shuriken de Agua!

 _¡Saa! Agete ikuze (hyakuman boruto)_

-¡Sceptile, Tormenta de Hojas!

 _¡Sou! Tachimukatte_

 _Tomoni ikouze. Mita koto no nai. Yume no mukou made._

-¡Sceptile no puede continuar! ¡El ganador y quien pasa a la final es el participante ...!

El público ovacionaba a los entrenadores que brindaron un increíble combate pokémon.

Mientras tanto, arriba desde un balcón observando el final del enfrentamiento y sosteniendo una pokéball se encontraba quien sería el rival del ganador en la final.

-Supongo que pude haberme equivocado amigo...Infernape.

Luego de intensos combates entre los más fuertes finalmente se llegó a la tan esperada final de la Liga Kalos ¿Quien se alzará con el título de Campeón en el siguiente duelo?

 ** _¡Esta historia continuará!_**


End file.
